1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns weighing machines and in particular those which use vibrating beam force sensors to sense the load on the load pan of the weighing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibrating beam force sensors are well known and essentially comprise a beam driven into flexural vibration by piezo electric transducers mounted at its ends. The vibrational frequency changes in response to changes in the tension of the beam and these changes are measured to provide a measurement of the applied tension. Such sensors are frequently used in conjunction with what is known as a Roberval mechanism. However the modern tendency is to make machines as compact as possible and the Roberval mechanism as currently used in weighing machines is too high to be used in modern low profile machines.